


Curious

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You search for people shipping you with Castiel. Only out of curiosity of course.





	Curious

"Which supernatural character is your boyfriend?", you giggled. This was going to be fun. You clicked the link, quickly looking around the library to check if you were alone. Sam and Dean were out on a supply run, and Cas hadn't popped in for a long time. You were safe, even though the Winchesters could come back any moment. "What is your favourite colour? Black, blue, red or green. Mhh... blue, I guess." You clicked the answer, and the next one popped up. "What is your favourite insult? Jerk, bitch, assbutt or moron... these are so obvious!", you mumbled out, laughing so hard you had to hold your stomach. 

The quiz had ten questions, and you were currently on the last one. "Where would you like to have your first time with him? His car, his room, my room or in a fancy hotel" You blushed bright red, reading it over and over again. Hesitantly you hovered your cursor over the answer 'my room'. Taking a deep breath you klicked it. A picture with a strange resemblance to Cas appeared on screen. "Castiel, the literal angel, would be your boyfriend! The sweet angel would do anything for you. You better treat him right, or the Winchesters will have your head!" You cleared your throat, closing the browser. Your face was even redder now. God, this wasn't helping your crush on the angel at all. You stood up, shaking your head slightly. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into your mind. You existed in the supernatural books, and Cas did too. Did the people know about your crush? Where you a hated character? Or were you loved by the people? Did the... ship you with anyone? With new-found interest you sat back down, opening your browser once again. Your fingers hovered over your keyboard. "Dean x (YN)", you typed in. A few hits, mostly people stating that they didn't hate the ship, but thought the relationship was more like that of siblings. It was the same with 'Sam x (YN)'. Out of curiosity, you searched 'Crowley x (YN)', and the hits made you laugh out loud. It was mostly sarcasm, crack fics and over the top drawings. You giggled, going back to your search engine. 'Castiel x (YN)' was next on your list. It had an incredible amount of hits. Tons and tons of fanfiction and fanart. You were awestruck and embarrassed at the same time. 

You didn't know how long you had been looking at the hits, but it had to be at least half an hour, when a flutter of wings startled you. Hurriedly, you closed your laptop, turning your head into the direction, your face still burning red. Cas stood there, head cocked to one side as he looked at you confused. "What was that?", he asked. "No-nothing, Cas." You took a few deep breath to calm yourself down. "Did you need anything?" Cas shook his head, expression still confused. "Dean said you weren't answering your phone. He was worried and asked me to check if you're okay." Confused you looked over to your phone. It wasn't blinking and hadn made a sound the entire time, so it must've been empty. You chuckled, then nodded. "I am. Just been busy." He narrowed his eyes at that. "With what exactly?" You cleared your throat and scratched your cheek. "It's... uhh... it's kinda private..." 

Then his hands were on your laptop, opening it. Immediately you tried to push it back down, and when that didn't happen, you tried to block the screen. "What is this?" You took a deep breath, bracing yourself for a long explanation. "Sorry Cas! I was just curious, and - and - once I started I couldn't stop looking, and-!" You were shushed by a finger on your lips. "There is no need to explain. You humans are curious creatures, and I must say... I am curious about something as well..." He leaned in closer and closer, up until the point you could feel his warmth on your skin. Your lips started to tingle, and just as you were about to complain, you felt his lips on yours. 

The fandom would most definitely go mad at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
